Ice Cream
by bluelimit
Summary: Another version of Dillon and Georgie's night at the PC Hotel


Ice Cream  
  
Dillon and Georgie stood in the room on the eighth floor of the Port Charles Hotel, kissing. They pulled apart slowly, and Dillon gently removed the champagne glass from Georgie's hand, placing them both on the table. He reached for her hand. "Come on," he said gently, pulling her toward the door. She resisted slightly. "Okay," she said, sounding terribly disappointed. "I guess I'll get my things." "Your things?" Dillon asked. "Well yeah." Georgie was now visibly upset. She sat down on the bed and stared at her hands. "Mac got to you too. This was supposed to be our night and now it's ruined, so you're taking me home, right?" Dillon smiled and made his way over to the bed, kneeling in front of Georgie. "First of all," he said slowly, "this is still our night. Secondly, it's not ruined, and thirdly, I'm not taking you home. Unless you want me to, of course." "I don't," Georgie said, "but-" "But what Georgie?" Dillon asked. "We have the room. We have all night long, and we have each other. Even if we aren't going to make love, we can just - stay together, you know?" "Stay together?" Georgie was interested. "Yeah, you know. Sit up late, talk, watch movies-" "Movies?" Georgie sounded hesitant. Dillon laughed. "Not those movies," he chuckled. "Real ones. With characters and plot lines. And fewer people who can bend in those particular ways." Georgie laughed at that. "What else?" "Well...we can kiss," he said, doing so. "Mmmm..." she murmured, "I like that idea." "Me too." Dillon smiled. "And when we get tired, we can sleep. We don't have to do anything. We can just...sleep...together. If that's all right with you." He stroked her cheek. "Is that okay, Georgie? Could I just hold you all night long? Can I wake up tomorrow morning with you in my arms? Would that be all right?" She looked into his eyes, grateful that she was sitting, knowing that her knees would have probably given way, had she been standing up. She kissed him and leaned her forehead against his, their breaths mingled, eyes closed. "It sounds wonderful," she breathed. Then she pulled back and opened her eyes, looking at him. "But Dillon, why were you starting to leave?" Dillon chuckled, flushing red. "Well, did you bring anything to sleep in?" It was Georgie's turn to blush. "Just what I have on underneath this dress," she admitted. "And believe me," Dillon whispered, "what you have on underneath your dress is incredibly, incredibly sexy-" he kissed her jaw. "Thank you," she whispered, shyly. "But I thought," he continued, "that you might be more comfortable if we went down to one of the hotel shops and bought us both some nightclothes." "Ohh..." Georgie smiled. "Okay." He helped her to her feet. "Okay." Leaving the room, they headed downstairs.  
  
Dillon unlocked the door to the room and held it open, tossing the bag he carried inside. He stepped aside to let Georgie by. As she passed him, however, he let out a triumphant laugh and grabbed her, scooping her off her feet and lifting her into his arms. "Dillon!" Georgie squealed as he carried her through the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging tightly. "Yes Georgie?" He asked innocently. He laid her down on the bed, his hand behind her head, holding it gently, and kneeled over her, his breath catching in his throat as he stared at her, dressed elegantly in black and white. He leaned to kiss her. "My god, you're beautiful," he murmured, just before his lips touched hers. They kissed softly, passionately, lying together on the queen-sized bed. Georgie moaned softly against Dillon's lips. He drew in a breath and stroked his hand slowly up her cheek. They continued to kiss for several minutes, their mouths making loving ministrations to one another, skin caressing skin, lips growing swollen and tender with sweet kisses. Slowly, Dillon pulled his lips from hers. He kissed her cheeks, her chin, her eyelids, even the tip of her nose before bringing his lips to rest against her forehead. He leaned his head against hers, closing his eyes. "Come on," he whispered, helping her sit up. "I'll go change in the bathroom." She nodded. "Okay." Dillon kissed her cheek and slid off the bed, grabbing a few items out of the bag on the floor and heading into the bathroom. Once inside, he stripped off his black pants and tuxedo shirt, tossing them to the floor. He pulled on the new black cargo-style sweatpants and yanked the gray tee shirt over his head. Dillon waited a few moments, then knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you decent, my love?" He asked in a teasing voice. When he received no answer, he opened the door, walking out, but covering his eyes. "Georgie?" he called out, trying not to bang into anything. "You can open your eyes," she said, sounding sad. "I'm covered. Besides," she added, a little bitterly, "you have seen me half undressed now." Dillon smiled, remembering Georgie in the little black negligee that she had been wearing. He uncovered his eyes. She was sitting on the bed, cross- legged, dressed in a pair of white pajama pants with blue rosebuds and a light blue tank top. Over the tank top, she wore a partially zipped hooded sweatshirt of the same pale blue. Her hair was still up in its clip, but she had removed her jewelry. The look was entirely different from a few minutes earlier, but still beautiful and sexy, Dillon thought. The only thing wrong was her face. She was looking down, but Dillon could still see that her eyes were sad. He walked to the bed and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands. "What is it?" He asked gently. "This was supposed to be our night," she repeated. "It was supposed to be beautiful and romantic..." "Hey, hey, hey, hey," he cut her off, lifting her chin so their eyes met. "I told you before, this is still our night. And you-" he kissed her softly, "-are so beautiful-" "No I'm not," she protested. He shut her up with another kiss. "Hush," he whispered. "Yes. You. Are. And any-" he kissed her right cheek, "-time that-" he kissed her left cheek, and whispered in her ear, "-I get to be alone with you-" Dillon trailed tiny kisses from Georgie's ear to the corner of her mouth, making her shiver in delight, "-is romantic," he murmured against her lips before taking her into his arms and kissing her fully. When the kiss ended, he stood up, walking across the room. "Besides," he said, holding up a bag that he had somehow managed to hide. "Look what I got you." Georgie's eyes narrowed in curiousity. "What?" she asked. She held out her hand. "Uh uh," Dillon teased. "Come and get it." Georgie walked over to him and reached for the bag, but Dillon held it out of her reach, teasing her. She jumped, trying to grab it from his hand, but he reached out and grabbed her about the waist, pulling her tight against his body with one arm, but holding the bag above her head with the other. She grinned and reached out to tickle him. Dillon squirmed, releasing Georgie, who jumped up to drag his other arm down. She snatched the bag away from him and peeped inside. "Ooh, Cherry Garcia!" She squealed in delight. "My favorite!" She threw her arms around Dillon, who returned the embrace. 'Wow," he teased. "All this credit for ice cream. Color me flattered." She blushed. "I love ice cream." "I love you," he retorted. She kissed him. "I love you too." She leaned back, her arms clasped around his neck, gazing at him. "Did you remember spoons?" she asked, letting him go and pulling the top off the container of ice cream. Dillon's eyes opened wide. "Actually, no, I didn't," he confessed. "I'll go down and get some." He started to turn away but Georgie pulled him back, her eyes gleaming. "Don't bother," she instructed him. Before Dillon could get a word in edgewise, Georgie had stuck her fingers into the pint and was smearing a dollop of freezing ice cream over his lips. He gasped, first at the coldness, and then again at the feeling of her lips and tongue as she ate the ice cream off his mouth, kissing and licking his lips in delight. Dillon groaned as Georgie's tongue swept over his lips, getting every drop of the sweet substance. He grabbed her around her waist, kissing her back, tasting the creamy cherry confection that had been transferred from his lips to hers. When every drop of ice cream had been swallowed, they pulled apart, breathing heavily. "Much better than spoons," Dillon murmured, digging his own fingers into the pint of ice cream. Georgie did the same and they intertwined their arms as they'd done with the champagne glasses, feeding each other the ice cream. Dillon couldn't help but groan at the feeling of Georgie's mouth sucking on his fingers. When they had both had their fill, he grabbed the carton and lead Georgie to the bed, settling her into his lap. He picked up the remote control and flicked on the television, channel surfing through the movie stations. "Thank god for digital cable," Georgie quipped, craning her neck to look at him. "Yes." He kissed her cheek and kept flipping. "Crap, garbage, no, no, no, hmmm...maybe, total crap, definitely not, ooh!" "What is it?" Georgie asked. "Kissing Jessica Stein," Dillon answered. "Have you ever heard of it?" "I think so," Georgie responded hesitantly. "Isn't it about lesbians?" "Well...yes..." Dillon answered. "It's not one of those movies about two girls that, you know, get guys all worked up, is it?" Georgie wrinkled her nose, remembering their cinematic experience from earlier that evening. Dillon laughed. "It's not a porno," he promised, kissing her neck and making her shiver. "It's a romantic comedy. The two characters in the romance just happen to both be women. It's actually really great, do you want to give it a shot?" He fed her another fingerful of ice cream. "Sure," she agreed, leaning back against him.  
  
"Oh my god!" Georgie leaned against Dillon, her head thrown back in laughter against his shoulder as one of the characters in the movie, a gay man named Martin, pointed out, "I can't just put black shoe polish on my face and join a gospel choir cause you know, I don't feel so white no more." "That's classic!" Georgie cried, scooping up another finger of ice cream, which she held to Dillon's mouth. They'd spent the last hour laughing at the movie, cuddling and feeding each other fingerfuls of Cherry Garcia. Despite the thwarted love making plans, the night was going along wonderfully. Georgie smiled, and twisted her head back to kiss Dillon's cheek. He smiled, loving the feeling of her lips on his skin. "What was that for?" he asked. "Just cause," she demurred. "Hmmm...well I'll take 'just cause' anytime." He kissed her back, nuzzling his nose against the softness of her cheek." "Mmmmm...." she moaned, giggling. Dillon reached around her and picked up the remote, flicking off the television." "Hey!" Georgie protested. "We'll rent it." Dillon slid her aside and stood up, walking toward the desk. "Wait a minute," Georgie was confused. "Dillon Quartermaine stopping a movie in the middle - are you ill?" "No," he said, turning on the radio and flipping the stations until he found a good song - Norah Jones "Feelin' the Same Way" - and walking over to the bed. He pulled Georgie off the bed and into his arms. "I'd just rather dance with you." "Oh..." Georgie wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed to the music. Dillon looked into her eyes and smiled. The music ended and the upbeat strains of "This Old Heart of Mine" came over the radio. Dillon grinned, swinging Georgie out and twirling her around the room. They spun across the carpet. He twirled her out and back in, dipping her. She came up against his body and he grabbed her around the waist, lifting her feet off the floor and picking her up, spinning around with Georgie in his arms. She wrapped her arms around Dillon's neck and threw her head back, shrieking in delight. He hugged her close, completely overwhelmed by how much he loved her.  
  
"Oh my lord!" Georgie howled in laughter. She and Dillon were stretched across the bed. Dillon's face was red. He buried it in his hands. "Hush!" He cried out. "That is the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Tears streamed down her face. Her laughter was contagious and Dillon started cracking up himself. "I'm not sure what part was worse," he laughed, "the goth telling me 'it's the motion that matters' or the little old lady with the knitting needles standing right behind me with that 'this boy is not a churchgoer' look." Georgie was weeping, she laughed so hard. "Oh god, you poor thing!" "Yeah, well," Dillon poked her. "All I can say is I just thank God that I ended up with the economy sized box of condoms, because now when we do actually get to make love, we'll be stocked for more than just our first couple encounters." "Oh..." Georgie teased. "Do you plan on making love to me a lot?" Dillon blushed and kissed her. "I certainly hope so." He blew in her ear, making her giggle. "But..." he whispered sexily, his lip brushing her earlobe, "next time you can go to the drug store and I'll check into the hotel." Georgie giggled. She pushed Dillon down on the bed and cuddled into his arms. "You're amazing," she said, kissing his lips. "You're amazing," he corrected. "I'm just lucky to have you." He held her close and kissed her softly.  
  
Dillon and Georgie danced once again, swaying closely in each other's arms to a big band station he'd managed to find. The music was almost identical to what they'd danced to that fated night at The Cellar. Georgie's head rested on his shoulder. He felt her breath against his neck. She lifted her head. "This is the best night of my life," she said, smiling. He smiled back, moving closer. "Really?" "Mmmm...." She nodded, as he closed the space between them, kissing her. Their lips still touching, he dipped her slowly. She came up, still locked in the kiss, giggling against his lips. He twirled her, and as she spun out, she laughed and grabbed the ice cream carton off the desk, dipping her hand into it and scooping up some of the sweet coldness. Georgie brought her fingers to Dillon's lips. As he licked the ice cream off, some of it dripped down her wrist. "Ooh!" She squealed from the cold. "Not a problem," he whispered huskily. He inclined his head, licking the ice cream from the inside of her wrist. His tongue ran slowly across her skin, his eyes flicking up to lock with hers. Suddenly, the energy in the room changed. Georgie's hand stroked Dillon's cheek as he dragged his tongue up her wrist, lapping up the remainders of the ice cream. Their breaths hot, he made his way back to her mouth, bending his head to capture her lower lip in his. They kissed passionately, moaning into each others mouths. Without even realizing it, Dillon had walked Georgie backwards toward the bed, still kissing her. "I love you," he murmured against her lips. "I love you too," she whispered, her fingers running through his hair. Dillon held Georgie's body close, his hand behind her head, as he lowered her down on to the bed.  
  
Georgie moaned. "Dillon..." Her eyes were closed, her head leaned back in anticipation. He bent his head to kiss her neck softly. A smile of total rapture spread slowly across her face. Dillon almost choked on the lump in his throat as he looked down at her. Slipping an arm around her waist, he pulled her up into a sitting position. Her head rested against his shoulder as he trailed kisses down her neck. "Georgie...oh god...Georgie..." he murmured against her skin and into her ear. He listened to her gasp, the sound making shudders run through his whole body. They pulled back to look into one another's eyes. Slowly, the young lovers leaned forward into a soft kiss. When they separated, Dillon trailed his fingers down to the zipper of her sweatshirt. He looked into Georgie's eyes. "Can I?" he whispered. She nodded rapidly, her lips parted. Slowly, Dillon drew the zipper down and slid the sweatshirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the bed. He stroked her lips with his fingers, leaning in to kiss her again. Letting his fingers graze slowly over her shoulders, Dillon slipped the straps of her tanktop down. He bent to kiss her shoulders, but as he bent his head he lifted his eyes to lock with hers. She looked the tiniest bit scared. Dillon moved in to kiss her softly. "Are you okay?" Georgie smiled softly and nodded, but tugged gently at his tee shirt, wanting to even things out. He understood, and pulled his tee shirt over his head. Georgie reached out, a little hesitantly, and ran her hand down his chest. Chills ran through Dillon's body. He brushed his lips over her cheeks. "I love you," he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss her fingertips. "I love you..." Georgie sighed as Dillon trailed tiny kisses up her left arm, across her collarbone and down her right arm, kissing the tips of each of her fingers and finally, the center of her palm. She shivered and Dillon held her close, their hands running up one another's backs. Slowly, they undressed, Dillon removing Georgie's clothing gently as though he were unwrapping a gift. He felt his eyes burn. Lowering her slowly against the pillows, he kneeled over her. "You are so amazingly beautiful." Georgie's eyes closed, her cheeks flushed pink. They lay together, hands roaming, slowly, allowing for shyness and hesitation, their eyes never leaving one another, delighting in the feeling of skin against skin. Georgie moved in toward Dillon, nibbling sensually on his earlobe, making him groan in his want for her. When he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her head, bringing her lips to meet his. They kissed intensely, their lips growing tender from the passion. Dillon shifted his body so that Georgie lay beneath him. He held her in his arms, feeling how she was soft and delicate, savoring the moment. His gaze roamed over her face and they locked eyes, knowing the time had arrived. He brushed his lips across hers and up the center of her face before coming to rest on her forehead in a gesture of reassuring intimacy. As they made love, Dillon's eyes never left Georgie's. Afterward, he held her in his arms, loving the feeling of her skin against his, blissful. He stroked her hair lazily. "Mmmmm..." "Hmmmm?" Georgie made a questioning sound.  
"Just thinking." He kissed the side of her neck, making her giggle. "Care to share?" she asked. Dillon cuddled her body closer. "I was just thinking," he replied, tracing patterns down her arms with his fingernails, "that I am extremely, extremely glad that I never did that with anyone else." Georgie blushed and smiled, twisting her head to look at him. "Yeah?" "Yeah..." he whispered. "Georgie, that was the most amazing, intense experience of my life. I wouldn't have wanted to share it with anyone but you." He kissed her cheek, just by her ear. "You're the only girl I've ever wanted." Georgie reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "You're the only boy I've ever wanted." She blushed, avoiding his eyes. "I loved making love to you." He responded by kissing her, his lips on hers expressing his complete and utter agreement. "So..." Dillon smiled at her. "Do you think you might want to-" "Try that again sometime?" Georgie finished. He nodded. "Definitely." "Definitely?" Dillon was pleased at her enthusiasm. "Absolutely." "Really?" His voice was permeated by intrigue and he reached for her, but she held up a hand to stop him, giggling softly. "Hey, easy there tiger." Dillon raised his eyebrows. "Did you just call me tiger?" He snuggled her body close to his. She smiled. "Why yes I did." "Oh my." Georgie stroked Dillon's cheek and he bent her head to kiss her palm. "We have all the time in the world," she whispered to him. He looked into her eyes. "Do we Georgie?" She turned so that they lay facing each other and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't we?" she whispered to him. He kissed her softly, and whispered against her lips. "Yes. Yes, we do." "Mmmmm...." Georgie sighed happily against his lips. Dillon shifted his body so that Georgie lay in his arms, her head resting on the soft spot between his shoulder and chest. He played absently with her hair and felt the rhythm of her breath as it blended with his. "Georgie?" he whispered. "Yeah." "I love you." The words were simple, but they contained everything real and true between them. A slow smile spread across Georgie's lips. "I love you, Dillon." They closed their eyes. 


End file.
